Solemn Scolding
の | romaji_name = Kami no Chūkoku | trans_name = God's Advice | image = SolemnScolding-MP15-EN-ScR-1E.png | card_type = Trap | property = Counter | passcode = 92512625 | effect_types = Activation requirement, Cost, Effect | lore = If this is the only Set card in your Spell & Trap Zone, when a monster would be Summoned, OR a Spell Card, Trap Card, or monster effect is activated: Pay 3000 LP; negate the Summon or activation, and if you do, destroy that card. | fr_lore = Si c'est la seule carte Posée dans votre Zone Magie & Piège, lorsqu'un monstre va être Invoqué, OU qu'une Carte Magie/Piège ou un effet de monstre est activé : payez 3000 LP ; annulez l'Invocation ou l'activation, et si vous le faites, détruisez le monstre ou la carte. | de_lore = Falls dies die einzige gesetzte Karte in deiner Zauber- & Fallenzone ist, wenn ein Monster beschworen würde ODER eine Zauberkarte, eine Fallenkarte oder ein Monstereffekt aktiviert wird: Zahle 3000 LP; annulliere die Beschwörung oder Aktivierung und falls du dies tust, zerstöre die Karte. | it_lore = Se questa è l'unica carta Posizionata nella tua Zona Magie & Trappole, quando sta per essere Evocato un mostro OPPURE sta per essere attivata una Carta Magia, Carta Trappola o l'effetto di un mostro: paga 3000 LP; annulla l'Evocazione o l'attivazione e, se lo fai, distruggi quella carta. | pt_lore = Se este card for o único card Baixado na sua Zona de Magias & Armadilhas, quando um monstro seria Invocado OU um Card de Magia, Card de Armadilha ou efeito de monstro for ativado: pague 3000 PV; negue a Invocação ou ativação e, se isso acontecer, destrua esse card. | es_lore = Si esta es la única carta Colocada en tu Zona de Magia y Trampas, cuando un monstruo fuera a ser Invocado O cuando es activada una Carta Mágica, Carta de Trampa o efecto de monstruo: paga 3000 LP; niega la Invocación o activación y, si lo haces, destruye esa carta. | ja_lore = ①：自分の魔法＆罠ゾーンにセットされているカードがこのカードのみの場合、３０００ＬＰを払って発動できる。 ●モンスターの効果・魔法・罠カードが発動した時に発動できる。その発動を無効にし破壊する。 ●自分または相手がモンスターを召喚・反転召喚・特殊召喚する際に発動できる。それを無効にし、そのモンスターを破壊する。 | ko_lore = ①: 자신의 마법 & 함정 존에 세트되어 있는 카드가 이 카드뿐일 경우, 3000 LP를 지불하고 발동할 수 있다. ●몬스터의 효과 / 마법 / 함정 카드가 발동했을 때에 발동할 수 있다. 그 발동을 무효로 하고 파괴한다. ●자신 또는 상대가 몬스터를 일반 소환 / 반전 소환 / 특수 소환할 시기에 발동할 수 있다. 그것을 무효로 하고, 그 몬스터를 파괴한다. | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | kr_sets = | archseries = Solemn | related_to_archseries = * Forbidden (archetype) * Darklord | m/s/t = * Negates the activation of Effect Monster's effect * Negates the activation of Spell Cards * Negates the activation of Trap Cards * Destroys Spell Cards * Destroys Trap Cards * Destroys Monster Cards * Destroys negated Summons | summoning = * Negates Normal Summons * Negates Flip Summons * Negates Special Summons | life_points = Pays Life Points for cost | misc = Female | database_id = 11411 }}